


Wedding plans

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 756
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Wedding plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 756

The sound of a drop that fell into the water echoed in the room. Then silence. A few minutes later, the same sound was heard. In her bathtub, Aurora stared at the wall in front of her, motionless, her eyes blank. Since the arrival of the Chancellor of Niflheim and the acceptance of the proposal of a peace treaty by her father a few days ago she had lost her soft smile and her joie de vivre. Arranged marriages were relatively common among the nobility. She would have made no objection if she had grown up in the idea that she would marry the man her father would have chosen for her. She would have come to know him, would have forged links and perhaps even end up have feelings. But here the situation was different. Her father had left her some freedom and she had fallen in love with her brother’s advisor. But for the sake of Lucis, she must have resigned herself to having to marry a man she did not hold close to her heart. A man who had become the high commander of Niflheim Empire’s army. Ravus Nox Fleuret. With no confidence in him and to avoid information leakage, Aurora had decided not to interfere in the affairs of the kingdom. She had stopped reading the summaries of council meetings and was only going to the Crownsguard training hall to keep some physical shape. She tried to keep that strong and dignified attitude she always showed in public, but every time she found herself alone, she burst into tears. She was trying to convince herself that the pain would eventually fade over time. However, preparations for the various marriages had already begun. That day, Aurora had to meet the stylist in charge of making her future wedding dress. She had no desire to go, but unfortunately she had no choice. After a long moment, she decided to get out of the bathtub reluctantly, got dressed and joined her father in the dining room.

Seated at the table, Aurora was not very talkative. She had darkened and withdraw into herself, which had not escaped Regis who knew her daughter well. When his breakfast was over, he got up from his chair, approached her, and put a compassionate hand on her shoulder.

— Believe that if I had another alternative, I will have chosen it.

— I know, Dad. I don’t blame you for making that decision. This war has lasted long enough.

The voice of the young woman was monotonous, which hurted a little more the heart of the King. She put her hand on his and turned to look at her father. He read in her eyes that she was determined and she would not betray her commitments, even if it seemed to make her suffer. He nodded, as if to thank her again for her self-denial and tightened his grip slightly on his shoulder.

— Don’t be too long, it would be frowned upon to arrive late for your fitting.

— Don’t worry about that. I’ll be on time.

Regis came to lay a soft and comforting kiss on her daughter’s forehead before leaving the dining room. Aurora soon did the same and went to the entrance of the Citadel. She went down the stairs to the car waiting for her downstairs. Standing in front of the vehicle was Ignis. This scene reminded her of their outing at the opera house, which made her smile slightly nostalgically.

— I didn’t expect you to be my driver.

— Your father asked me personally. I couldn’t refuse.

— What twist of fate.

— Isn’t it?

They looked at each other with a heartache, a thin and sad smile on their lips.

— Don’t hang around too much. We have to go to get your brother before going to the shop.

— Do you think he woke up?

— I called him just before you arrived, just to make sure.

— Oh. Well … let’s go in this case.

They entered the car before heading towards the city center. Noctis was waiting for them at the bottom of his building, leaning against the wall, still half asleep. He also got on the back of the vehicle and all three went to the “Vivienne Westwood” shop, an Altissian brand famous for making dresses and wedding suits.

Upon entering the shop, an elegant woman greeted them, bowing respectfully.

— Welcome to Vivienne Westwood, Your Highnesses. We’ve been expecting you. If you would like to follow me.

Aurora glanced at Noctis, who seemed just as cheerful as she was to be in such a place, and all three followed her. They arrived in a fitting room in the back shop reserved for distinguished guests. The young royal advisor sat on a bench while the princess and the prince each passed behind a screen. A man took care of Noctis while the woman took care of Aurora. She undressed, a little uncomfortable, and looked at the dress hanging on the hanger in front of her.

— Have you taken or lost weight since taking measurements?

— No.

— Well, in this case, please put on your dress, Your Highness.

Aurora nodded and executed the request without showing any resistance. The stylist helped her put on her outfit. First a crinoline to allow to maintain a beautiful flared shape, then the main piece composed of several champagne and black organza petticoats that gave a visual in transparency and a black lace corset embellished with pearls, precious stones, sequins, and gold and silver threads. The dressmaker seemed relatively satisfied with the work, especially since she had no retouch to do. The princess came out from behind the screen and advanced to the mirrors arranged in an arc to be able to look at all angles. Ignis, who was waiting patiently, instinctively put his eyes on her and he was speechless as he found her so beautifully dressed. Noctis soon joined her as she finished adjusting her cufflinks.

— Pretty dress.

— Hmm.

— I compliment you and you’re a real sourpuss. It’s the fact of having to marry Ravus that makes you like that?

— I would prefer to get by without. Not everyone has the chance to marry the sweet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

— It’s true that I don’t have much to complain about. But if I remember well, you didn’t find him so bad when you were young.

As Noctis teased his sister, Aurora clenched her jaw, her annoyance growing a notch. Ignis swallowed but remained calm and silent.

— I was seven… And he hadn’t yet joined the Imperial Armed Forces …

— But that wouldn’t have displeased you at the time, would you?

— Noctis, that’s enough.

Ignis came out of his silence, reprimanding the heir to the throne, who was beginning to be a little too insolent towards his sister in public. He spoke to the two employees of the shop.

— Could you leave us a moment, please?

— Of course, Sir.

— No need. I’m done with my fitting anyway.

Frowning, Noctis passed behind the screen to remove his suit, put it back on the hanger, and before leaving the room, he addressed his sister and his friend one last time.

— I’m waiting for you at the car.

Aurora closed her eyes with a sigh to try to calm herself while Ignis still signed to the stylists to leave them alone for a few minutes. Their slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them. The young advisor got up, approached the Lucian princess, placed himself on her back and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her in the mirror in front of them and whispered softly for fear of being heard.

— You are beautiful…

— That’s nice … But I wish I could think it …

— Just as I would have liked that you wears this dress for me … If Sir Ravus doesn’t succumb to your charm, then I’ll do it for him.

— Ignis … Please …

She looked away sadly, her cheeks blushing slightly. He gently turned her to him and put a hand on her cheek, his fingers on her neck, forcing her to look at him.

— Would you give me your first dance?—

— Right here? You’re not serious?

— Very serious.

Delicately, Ignis took her a hand as he came to put his other free on her back. Aurora, blushing a little more, put hers on the arm of the man she loved. Gently, he pulled her into a small waltz. She let herself be guided, having a blind trust in him. Their dance was brief but that moment seemed to them an eternity. He looked at her one last time to keep this image in mind forever and approached his face to steal her a tender kiss, knowing both that it was not the ideal place, nor even reasonable.

— I’m going to change. I know one who will eventually get impatient.

He nodded, letting go of her hands and let her go behind the screen so she could change and before join Noctis together.


End file.
